Sueños cautivos
by Hime-Sama-7
Summary: Chi-Chi lleva 15 años en el planeta Vegeta sirviendo como esclava. Esta vez es comprada por el guerrero Kakarotto. ¿Qué relación surgirá entre la terrícola y el saiyajin?
1. La compra

**Este es el primer fanfiction que he escrito en mi vida. Espero que les guste y sus Reviews serán muy apreciados.**

**La historia está situada en una realidad alterna donde los saiyajin conquistaron a Tierra y los humanos sobrevivientes fueron llevados al planeta Vegeta para ser vendidos como esclavos. La pareja principal es Chi-Chi/Kararotto pero también va a contener algo de Bulma/Vegeta y Krilin/18. La clasificación es M porque en capítulos más avanzados contendrá violencia, lenguaje fuerte y contenido sexual.**

**¡Disfrútenlo!**

* * *

Chi-Chi estaba sentada con la espalda apoyada contra unos barrotes de una enorme caja de metal. Era la tercera vez que pasaba por esta situación y se prometió ser fuerte. La primera vez que la habían vendido en el mercado de esclavos contaba únicamente con 5 años de edad y había llorado como si no hubiera un mañana. Aún recordaba a la perfección cuando los malditos saiyajin llegaron a la Tierra y mataron a la mayoría de la población humana. Incluso su padre fue asesinado frente a sus propios ojos. Después dos de esos humanoides con cola la llevaron a rastras a una gigantesca nave espacial y la amontonaron con otros seres humanos. El viaje duró varios días cuando por fin llegaron a un extraño planeta. Era un poco parecido a la Tierra, había oxígeno para respirar y agua que se podía tomar, sin embargo estaba poblado por esos seres con cola y mirada diabólica. Para la pequeña Chi-Chi todo esto era imposible de soportar, estaba huérfana, indefensa y en un lugar completamente desconocido. Desde que había llegado a la nave de los saiyajin hasta que aterrizó en el planeta Vegeta, se había aferrado a la falda de una mujer de edad que vivía en la misma aldea que ella. La señora, de nombre Eliza, se había encargado de tranquilizarla durante todos esos días, le decía a la niña que todo saldría bien, que tenía que ser fuerte; pero incluso la misma Eliza estaba preocupada por el destino de los pocos humanos sobrevivientes.

Cuando bajaron de la nave, todos los humanos fueron encadenados y llevados al gran mercado de esclavos en la capital, ahí acudían todos los saiyajin del planeta a abastecerse de esclavos para sus casas y negocios. Los nuevos esclavos fueron encerrados en prisiones con barrotes de metal mientras esperaban su turno para ser vendidos. Pasaron las horas y Chi-Chi no se soltó de la falda de Eliza mientras sollozaba. A mujer lo único que hizo fue acariciarle en cabello a la niña mientras ella misma intentaba contener las lágrimas.

— ¡Déjennos salir! — Gritaban algunas personas a través de los barrotes.

— ¡Piedad, por favor!

— ¡Quiero regresar a casa!

El mercado estaba completamente lleno. Los saiyajin habían escuchado el rumor que un cargamento de esclavos provenientes de un planeta llamado Tierra acababa de llegar, y esos seres conocidos como humanos eran extremadamente parecidos a los saiyajin, a excepción de la cola. Jamás había encontrado una raza parecida a ellos y estos nuevos esclavos los llenaban de curiosidad, todos quería echar un vistazo a esta nueva adquisición.

La reja se abrió y dos saiyajin vestidos con armadura entraron a la jaula de Chi-Chi y Eliza. Los guerreros comenzaron a buscar entre los humanos hasta que los ojos de uno se posaron sobre la pequeña niña. —¡Tú, ahí! Vienes con nosotros — gritó mientras comenzaba a jalonear a la pequeña que se aferró con más fuerza a la falda de la mujer. — ¡No! ¡No me lleven! ¡Eliza no dejes que me lleven! — gritaba Chi-Chi con fuerza mientras se intentaba librar del agarre de acero del saiyajin. — Chi-Chi, escúchame —, le dijo Eliza mientras arrastraban a la niña fuera de la jaula. — ¡Tienes que ser fuerte! ¡Nunca lo olvides! —. Las lágrimas abandonaron a la mujer mientras veía como se llevaban a rastras a la pequeña. Sabía que ésta sería la última vez que se verían.

Un saiyajin encadenó los brazos y las piernas de Chi-Chi y después la subieron a una plataforma. Por primera vez la niña levantó la mirada y se sorprendió de la cantidad de gente reunida. Eran miles y todos tenían sus ojos fijos en la pequeña.

— Es solamente una niña.

— ¿Ya vieron? Es muy pequeña.

— Yo la quiero, podría hacerle compañía a mis hijos.

Varios murmullos llegaron a los oídos de Chi-Chi pero ella apenas les prestaba atención. La niña estaba muerta de miedo y sentía que se podría desmayar en cualquier momento.

Los saiyajin comenzaron a ofrecer dinero por ella. Chi-Chi podía escuchar que gritaban diferentes cantidades. (¡Ofrezco 500! ¡Yo 700!) Finalmente la pequeña fue vendida por la cantidad de 1000, y la retiraron del estrado.

Chi-Chi tuvo algo de suerte. El hombre que la compró era bastante mayor y tenía una gran propiedad al sur del planeta Vegeta. El saiyajin, que se llamaba Apio, la llevó hasta su casa y le presentó al resto de la servidumbre. Apio poseía otras dos esclavas de un planeta muy extraño. Las mujeres tenían la piel de color violeta y el cabello de un rojo brillante, pero fuera de eso su apariencia era bastante humana. También había un hombre algo fornido, con piel oscura y cuatro brazos. La vida de Chi-Chi se volvió dura pero no imposible de soportar. Su rutina comenzaba a las 5 de la mañana. Ella y los otros esclavos limpiaban la casa, arreglaban el jardín y preparaban los alimentos de su amo Apio. Su rutina terminaba a la media noche y después los cuatro esclavos dormían en la misma habitación en pequeñas camas de madera. Las esclavas le habían contado a Chi-Chi que debía estar agradecida con su suerte. La mayoría de los esclavos de los saiyajin dormían en el suelo, pasaban varios días sin comer, tomar agua o dormir y eran azotados por sus amos. Por otro lado, ellos podían dormir en una cama, aunque fuera muy humilde, el señor Apio les procuraba tres alimentos diarios y jamás les había puesto una mano encima.

Pasaron diez años y Chi-Chi comenzó a tener cariño a sus camaradas esclavos e incluso al señor Apio. Lamentablemente su amo ya era muy mayor y cada día se volvía más enfermo. La mayor de las esclavas era una curandera en su planeta natal, y le enseñó a Chi-Chi como tratar enfermedades y heridas; pero, incluso con los cuidados de sus esclavos, el saiyajin falleció dejando desamparados a sus cuatro esclavos.

Cuando los soldados se enteraron de la muerte de Apio, llegaron volando hasta su casa. Era ilegal que los esclavos anduvieran por ahí sin ningún señor, y como Apio no tenía familia a quien heredarle su servidumbre, los cuatro esclavos fueron llevados hasta la capital, de nuevo al mercado.

La segunda vez que Chi-Chi fue vendida, no corrió con la misma suerte que cuando era pequeña. Esta vez la compró la familia de un saiyajin llamado Turles. Desde el primer día que llegó a la propiedad del extraterrestre, supo que su vida sería un infierno. Turles asesinaba sin piedad a los esclavos que se atrevían a mirarle a los ojos, les metía golpizas sin razón alguna y los obligaba a dormir a todos en el suelo de una pequeña habitación sin ningún tipo de cobijas o almohadas.

Cinco años después de servir en la casa del despiadado saiyajin, una terrible amenaza llegó al planeta Vegeta. Un tal Freezer comenzó una guerra contra los habitantes del planeta y muchas vidas se perdieron. Todos estaban muertos de miedo, e excepción de Chi-Chi. La terrícola pensaba que si Freezer ganaba, el planeta Vegeta sería destruido y su sufrimiento llegaría a un fin. Lamentablemente, cuando pensaban que todo estaba perdido, un guerrero saiyajin apareció y, según los rumores que escuchó Chi-Chi, el saiyajin cambió el color de su cabello y aumentó su fuerza de una forma increíble, derrotando a Freezer y a su ejército en una encarnizada batalla. Pero no todo eran malas noticias para la joven humana. Al parecer Turles había muerto en la guerra. Lo cual significaba no más malos tratos por parte de saiyajin. Chi-Chi y el resto de los esclavos continuaron sirviendo a la familia de Turles durante unos meses, pero, sin los ingresos que proveía Turles, pronto la familia saiyajin se quedó sin dinero y se vieron en la obligación de vender a todos sus esclavos.

Así que aquí estaba otra vez, en el mercado de esclavos esperando su turno para ser vendida a un completo desconocido. Chi-Chi ya había dejado de preguntarse hace mucho tiempo si su próximo amo sería bueno o malo con ella, lo único que quería era que acabaran rápido con la venta de esclavos, poder ir a su nuevo hogar y continuar con su miserable vida.

— ¿Qué opinas Krilin? ¿Ves a alguien que te convenza?

— No lo sé, señor. Es usted quien debe elegir al esclavo que más le convenga.

Kakarotto paseaba por el mercado de esclavos mirando entre las jaulas esperando encontrar lo que buscaba. A decir verdad el saiyain jamás había estado en ese lugar. Los únicos dos esclavos que tenía eran el anciano Gohan y Krilin, y a ambos los había comprado su padre Bardock, 15 años antes. Usualmente los soldados de élite contaban con 5 o 10 esclavos para cubrir todas sus necesidades, pero él era un saiyajin de gustos simples. Dos esclavos le bastaban para mantener su hogar. Krilin era pésimo para las tareas domésticas, pero era un excelente cazador y guerrero, así que él se encargaba de llevar la comida a la casa y de cuidar el lugar cuando Kakarotto estaba ausente. El abuelo Gohan se encargaba de cocinar y tener el lugar limpio. Sin embargo, la salud del anciano no había sido la misma últimamente. Kakarotto no quería admitirlo, pero era hora de conseguir alguien más que sirviera en la casa.

Ahora se encontraba en el dichoso mercado de esclavos buscando alguien decente que pudiera ayudar al abuelo Gohan. Kakarotto estaba pensando en algún hombre fuerte que pudiera ayudar a levantar objetos pesados y a defender el lugar contra los bandidos, pero que al mismo tiempo supiera algo sobre los labores del hogar. Había llevado a Krilin para que le ayudara a elegir al esclavo más conveniente ya que Kakarotto no sabía mucho de estos asuntos, pero el humano no estaba siendo de mucha ayuda. Lo único que contestaba era "cualquier esclavo que usted elija será una buena elección, señor".

Kakarotto siguió mirando entre las jaulas cuando algo llamó su atención. Sentada en el suelo y apoyada contra los barrotes estaba una mujer. Era pequeña y delgada, bastante delgada. "_Seguramente su antiguo amo no la alimentaba bien_" pensó el saiyajin mientras se acercaba a la jaula para observarla mejor. Su largo cabello negro caía sobre su espalda y su pecho, y estaba vestida con un sencillo vestido blanco. La chica miraba al cielo, a través de los barrotes y parecía estar concentrada pensado en algo.

Chi-Chi llevaba varias horas sentada en ese lugar. Había comenzado a dolerle el trasero y la subasta de esclavos ni siquiera había comenzado aún. De pronto, la mujer humana sintió una mirada sobre ella así que ella comenzó a buscar con sus ojos al extraño hasta que su mirada se posó sobre otra y la mujer ahogó un grito. ¡No podía ser! El saiyajin que la miraba era idéntico a Turles, pero… ¡no podía ser! Ese maldito saiyajin estaba muerto. Freezer lo había matado con sus propias manos. ¿Acaso ese sería su gemelo? Chi-Chi bajó la mirada y rogó a Kami que ese saiyajin no la hubiera visto. La humana comenzó a temblar de miedo al pensar en terminar sirviendo de nuevo en un infierno parecido al que había vivido.

Kakarotto parpadeó atónito. ¿Por qué esa mujer había reaccionado así al verlo? Tal vez se había enterado que él era el que se convirtió en Super saiyajin en la batalla contra Freezer y terminó la guerra. Eso debía ser.

—Por favor, tomen sus asientos, la subasta va a comenzar — anunció un saiyajin bajito y calvo.

— Vamos, amo. Será mejor que vaya rápido o se llevarán a los mejores esclavos —, le dijo Krilin.

— Está bien, vamos —, le respondió Kakarotto apartando la mirada de la mujer de cabello negro y caminando hacia la explanada que estaba cubierta de sillas. El saiyajin tomó asiento y esperó a que comenzara la subasta. Como era costumbre, primero se vendía a las mujeres y después a los hombres. Aunque Kakarotto no estaba interesado en comprar una esclava, en su opinión las mujeres eran demasiado débiles, no le molestaba mirar a las chicas lindas que traían de otros planetas.

— Buenos días tengan todos ustedes, muchas gracias por estar aquí hoy. Les prometo que la mercancía que les mostraremos es de la mejor calidad. Primero comenzaremos con la subasta de esclavas y después le seguirá la venta de esclavos —. Dijo al público el mismo saiyajin bajito y calvo.

Kakarotto miró sin mucho interés la subasta. Mujeres de todas las razas y edades desfilaron en la plataforma. Unas tenían aspecto parecido al de los saiyajin y otras tenían la piel y el cabello de colores muy extraños. Por fin, después de lo que le pareció una hora, subieron al estrado a la misma mujer de cabello negro que había visto en la jaula. De pie era aún más hermosa. Aunque era delgada, estaba bien proporcionada y su pequeño vestido blanco no dejaba mucho a la imaginación. Sus pechos sobresalían por el escote y también quedaban a la vista la mayoría de sus piernas, que estaban bien formadas. Si no fuera porque no tenía cola, la mujer podría haber pasado por una saiyajin. Tenía el mismo cabello y ojos oscuros característicos de la raza guerrera y poseía una mirada desafiante mientras miraba al público. Estaba parada muy derecha, a pesar de que las cadenas que tenía en sus muñecas eran muy pesadas, y tenía un aire algo altanero. _"Estoy seguro que ésta no es la primera vez que la venden_" pensó Kakarotto. El saiyajin miró su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que él no era el único que había notado la belleza de la chica. Los otros saiyajin se la comían con la mirada, mientras cuchicheaban entre ellos y algunos asentían con satisfacción ante lo que veían.

"_No olvidaré lo que me dijiste, Eliza. Debo ser fuerte_". Chi-Chi se repetía eso en la mente como un mantra. No mostraría su miedo ante los saiyajin, no esta vez.

— Esta esclava es una humana del planeta Tierra —, anunció el saiyajin calvo y bajito, — ha trabajado en dos hogares diferentes durante 15 años y en una experta en limpieza, cocina e incluso en sanar heridas. Comenzaremos la subasta en 3 mil.

— ¡Ofrezco 3 mil! — gritó un saiyajin mientras se ponía de pie.

— ¡Yo ofrezco 3 mil 200! — gritó otro.

— Le daré 5 mil por ella —, un saiyajin se puso de pie y el público giró la cabeza para observarlo con curiosidad. No era común que alguien ofreciera una cantidad tan alta por una esclava.

Kakarotto miró hacia atrás y el corazón le dio un vuelco al ver quien había ofrecido tanto por la chica del cabello negro. ¡Era Beans! Beans era conocido por tener el burdel más grande y famoso de la capital. Ahí se encontraban solamente las mujeres más jóvenes y hermosas de diferentes planetas y era natural que hubiera puesto sus ojos en la hermosa esclava. Kakarotto se imaginó a la mujer en ese horrible lugar, siendo abusada por cientos y miles de saiyajin una y otra vez y se le revolvió el estómago. No sabía por qué pero no podía permitir eso. Tenía que proteger a la joven del terrible Beans.

— ¡Ofrezco 6 mil por ella! — gritó Kakarotto y se puso de pie para que todos lo vieran. De pronto todos empezaron a cuchichear. ¿Acaso ese no era el legendario super saiyajin que había derrotado a Freezer meses atrás? Chi-Chi también observó al saiyajin que había ofrecido semejante suma por ella y casi le da un infarto. ¡Imposible! Era el doble de Turles. Por favor ¡todos menos él!

Pero Beans no se iba a dejar derrotar tan fácilmente. Esa belleza terrícola podría hacerle ganar mucho dinero y, quién sabe, tal vez también podría divertirse un rato con ella antes de exhibirla al público. — Le daré 8 mil — dijo el saiyajin y miró a Kakarotto de manera desafiante.

— Yo le daré 10 mil — refutó Kakarotto y el público se quedó boquiabierto. Nunca antes habían ofrecido semejante cantidad por un esclavo.

— ¡Ofrezco 12 mil! — "_Con esto ganaré_", pensó Beans. "_Esto es más de lo que gana un soldado en un año_".

— ¡Le doy 15 mil! — Kakarotto gritó. Había recibido una gran bonificación por parte del rey por haber derrotado a Freezer y podría igualar, y superar, cualquier precio que Beans ofreciera.

Beans se quedó estupefacto. Era demasiado dinero, si seguía aumentando la oferta, se quedaría en bancarrota. No podía permitirse eso. No le quedó de otra más que resignarse y esperar comprar a otras esclavas decentes para su burdel.

— Retiro mi oferta — comentó Beans y volvió a tomar asiento.

— ¡Vendida al comprador que está allá! — gritó el saiyajin bajito. No cabía en sí de felicidad. Se acababa de volver rico y solamente con vender a una esclava. Ésta había sido la mejor venta de su vida. A su lado, Chi-Chi no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar. Se había convertido en la esclava que se había vendido a un mayor precio en toda la historia del planeta Vegeta. Sin embargo, el alma se le había ido a los pies. De nuevo tendría que soportar el mismo infierno que vivió con Turles durante cinco años, y esta vez no sabía cuánto duraría.

— Pero… amo… pensé que no quería comprar una esclava —. Krilin miró atónito a Kakarotto. Su amo nunca se portaba con tanto entusiasmo a menos que fuera en una pelea. ¿Qué lo habría orillado a comprar a esa humana? Es decir, era linda y todo eso pero nada fuera de lo ordinario. Era más bonita la esclava que ahora estaban vendiendo. Era rubia, su cabello estaba partido en un lado y le llegaba casi hasta los hombros y tenía unos grandes y hermosos ojos azules. Krilin incluso pudo jurar que la esclava lo había visto desde el estrado y le había guiñado un ojo. El esclavo comenzó a sonrojarse y reír nerviosamente cuando la voz de su amo lo sacó de sus pensamientos. — Krilin, vamos a pagar y a recoger a la nueva esclava, date prisa —, le dijo Kakarotto mientras le ponía una mano sobre el hombro. — Sí señor, vamos — Krilin le lanzó una última mirada a la esclava rubia y después siguió a su amo.

Chi-Chi se encontraba sentada en una banca de madera donde esperaban los esclavos a que sus nuevos dueños fueran a recogerlos. La humana miró las cadenas en sus brazos y piernas. Eran muy pesadas y aunque lo intentara, no podría huir. Los terribles años que pasó con Turles volvieron a su mente. Recordó todos los insultos, los abusos y las golpizas, y Chi-Chi rogó a Kami que su nuevo dueño solamente se pareciera a Turles en el físico y no en personalidad. No podría aguantar de nuevo ese estilo de vida.

— ¡Tú, esclava! —, un saiyajin de cabello largo sostuvo las cadenas que sujetaban sus manos y la levantó de un tirón —. Han llegado por ti. Date prisa.

Chi-Chi siguió al saiyajin y se encontró con dos personas que la miraban fijamente. Uno era calvo, bajito y vestía el atuendo blanco típico de los esclavos. El otro era el saiyajin que la había comprado. Era alto, musculoso, con cabello negro que sobresalía en todas las direcciones y su mirada era amable, parecida a la de su antiguo amo Apio y muy diferente a la de su antiguo amo Turles. "_Tal vez él no sea tan malo_", pensó Chi-Chi "_además, debo ser fuerte_".


	2. Primera noche en un nuevo hogar

**¡Hola a todos! Como dije en el capítulo anterior, éste es el primer Fanfiction que he escrito en mi vida así de que sentía un poco de miedo al pensar que nadie iba a leer mi historia, así que imaginarán mi alegría cuando me di cuenta que tenía más de 70 vistas y también algunos reviews, follows y favorites. La verdad agradezco mucho a todos los que se han tomado la molestia de leer mi historia y además de dejar sus valiosos comentarios, la verdad los atesoro mucho. Aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo. Todavía no contiene temas muy fuertes pero para allá va la historia así que les pido discreción y todo eso. ¡Disfrútenlo! Espero sus lindos comentarios ^_^**

* * *

Kakarotto miró fijamente a su nueva adquisición. A partir de ese día la mujer sería suya, y de nadie más. "_Solamente mía_" pensó el saiyajin, _"me gusta cómo suena eso_". —Mi nombre es Kakarotto y este que ves aquí es mi esclavo Krilin—, le dijo Kakarotto a su esclava —. A partir de hoy trabajarás para mí y espero una buena actitud de tu parte. Déjame quitarte eso—. El saiyajin de acercó a Chi-Chi y con una gran fuerza arrancó las cadenas de sus manos y después la de sus tobillos. —¡Así está mejor! —, exclamó el saiyajin — ahora podrás moverte con libertad. Bueno, vámonos.

Kakarotto caminó hasta la salida del mercado y sus dos esclavos le siguieron el paso. —Mi casa no está muy lejos de aquí, tal vez unos 10 minutos volando. ¿Sabes volar, no es así? — el saiyajin se dirigió a su esclava y ella lo miró perpleja. ¿Volar? Chi-Chi había visto muchas veces volar a los saiyajin, pero por supuesto que ella no podía hacerlo. —N-no… — comentó la chica mientras miraba al suelo —, yo no sé volar.

—Ya veo— comentó Kakarotto pensativo —. Está bien, yo te llevaré a casa. Krilin, síguenos—. Kakarotto tomó a Chi-Chi en sus brazos y comenzó a volar en dirección al norte. A la chica casi le da un infarto. Jamás en su vida había volado y la sensación le pareció terrible. El mercado de esclavos se volvió cada vez más pequeño bajo sus ojos. Inconscientemente Chi-Chi se abrazó del cuello de su amo para evitar caerse y vio que detrás de ellos les seguía Krilin. Nunca había visto un humano que pudiera volar. Pasaron algunos minutos y Kakarotto comenzó a descender hacia una montaña cercana mientras Krilin les seguía el paso. La mujer por fin pudo divisar una casa que sobresalía entre los árboles. No era tan grande como la casa de su amo Apio pero era un poco más grande que la residencia donde vivía Turles. Lo que más le llamó la atención era el gigantesco barril que se encontraba frente a la entrada. El saiyajin depositó suavemente a su nueva esclava en el suelo y se dirigió hasta la puerta principal. —Bueno—, dijo mirando a Chi-Chi —bienvenida a tu nuevo hogar.

Chi-Chi caminó insegura hasta la entrada y dio un vistazo adentro. La casa del guerrero no era nueva, seguramente varias generaciones de saiyajin habían vivido ahí antes que su amo. Sin embargo el lugar se veía acogedor y estaba muy limpio. "_Me imagino que debe tener en casa otro esclavos para tener el lugar así_" la mujer se dijo. —Oye, ¿qué esperas? ¡Entra! — Kararotto dio un leve empujón en la espalda a su esclava y la mujer cayó al suelo. ¡Ups! Desde que se había convertido en súper saiyajin su fuerza había aumentado considerablemente y aún tenía problemas para controlarla.

— ¡Cielos! ¿Estás bien? Últimamente me cuesta controlar mi fuerza —. Kakarotto se rascó la parte de atrás de la cabeza y rio nerviosamente. —S-sí. No se preocupe señor —. Chi-Chi contestó y se levantó con trabajo del suelo.

— Señor Kakarotto ¿es usted? — Se escuchó una voz al otro lado de una puerta a la izquierda. Después salió un hombre. Ya era de edad avanzada, tenía un espeso bigote blanco y usaba un sombrero para cubrir su calvicie. También se apoyaba de un bastón de madera para poder caminar. —¿Cómo le fue en el mercado de esclavos? ¿Encontró lo que buscaba? — Miró a su amo, después a Krilin y por último a la chica que se acababa de levantar del suelo. — ¡Ah! Con que ahora es una mujer. ¡Qué bueno! Siempre he dicho que las mujeres tienen más paciencia para aprender, y suelen ser mejores en la cocina.

— Sí, esta vez traje una chica. Mamá siempre decía que los hogares necesitan un toque femenino —, comentó Kakarotto con una sonrisa. — Abuelo Gohan, a partir de hoy ella trabajará con nosotros. Quiero que conozcas a… a… Perdón, no te pregunté tu nombre. ¿Cómo te llamas? — Kakarotto se dirigió a Chi-Chi mientras la mujer lo miraba perpleja. "_Este saiyajin se lleva muy bien con sus esclavos. A éste hasta le dice abuelo_" pensó la mujer. — Ah, sí. Mi nombre es Chi-Chi, señor.

— Chi-Chi ¿eh? Ese es un nombre que nunca había escuchado. Juro que los humanos se ponen los nombres más raros —. Kakarotto comentó —. ¡Oh no! ¡Lo olvidaba! Debo reportarme en el palacio —. Exclamó el saiyajin — Volveré al anochecer. Mientras espero que ustedes dos le enseñen el lugar a Chi-Chi. También quiero que preparen una gran cena ¡ya me estoy muriendo de hambre! Me voy —. Kakarotto emprendió el vuelo y sus tres esclavos lo miraros hasta que su silueta se volvió cada vez más pequeña y se perdió en el cielo.

— Así que Chi-Chi —, Krilin miró a la esclava y le dirigió una sonrisa amigable —te mostraré el resto del lugar. Señor Gohan, usted quédese aquí. No debe caminar mucho. — El anciano asintió y se volvió a meter por la puerta a una habitación, la cual Chi-Chi supuso que debía ser la cocina.

Durante la siguiente hora Chi-Chi y Krilin pasearon por toda la casa. El hogar tenía una sola habitación y un cuarto de baño. Krilin le contó a Chi-Chi que antes la casa tenía más habitaciones, pero después de que el amo perdiera a toda su familia decidió demoler el resto de los cuartos y convertirlos en una enorme cámara de gravedad para poder entrenar. También había una biblioteca, una sala de estar y, el lugar más grande de la casa era la cocina, por supuesto (Chi-Chi no se sorprendió. Después de 15 años se había familiarizado con el apetito de los saiyajin). La cocina contaba con tres refrigeradores, todos repletos de todo tipo de comida, y un cuarto contiguo que servía de alacena. En el sótano se encontraba la habitación de los esclavos. Tenía dos pequeñas camas, parecidas a las que tenía el señor Apio, una mesita de noche con una lámpara y un armario. El lugar era pequeño pero acogedor. Chi-Chi pensó que era mucho mejor que el lugar donde Turles los obligaba a dormir.

Krilin hablaba mucho y le contó a Chi-Chi toda la historia sobre la familia de su amo. Al parecer la casa había sido construida por el bisabuelo de Kakarotto, quien después le pasó la casa a su hijo y éste de la dio a su hijo, Bardock y a la esposa de Bardock, Gine. La pareja tuvo dos hijos, Raditz y Kakarotto. Los dos se unieron a la guardia real en cuanto tuvieron la edad suficiente. Raditz se unió al escuadrón de conquista y se dedicaba a viajar a diferentes planetas y conquistarlos. En este momento el saiyajin estaba apostado en un planeta en el cuadrante sur del universo. Kakarotto prefirió unirse al batallón de protección que defendía al planeta Vegeta contra amenazas locales y de otros planetas. Bardock también trabajaba en el escuadrón de conquista pero, coincidentemente se encontraba en el planeta durante la invasión de Freezer y murió tratando de defender a su planeta. Gine, la madre de Kakarotto había muerto de una terrible enfermedad unos cinco años atrás.

— El señor Bardock nos compró al abuelo Gohan y a mí hace 15 años, justo después de que conquistaran la Tierra —. Dijo Krilin a Chi-Chi mientras los dos lavaban zanahorias para la cena de su amo —. Yo tenía ocho años cuando me trajeron a este planeta. Como el señor Kakarotto y yo tenemos la misma edad, su padre nos entrenó juntos. Obviamente no tengo la fuerza de un guerrero de élite y el amo es mucho más fuerte que yo, pero creo que puedo pelear contra saiyajin que no estén entrenados. A decir verdad jamás he estado en una pelea pero cómo me encantaría patear unos cuantos traseros saiyajin —. Dijo el esclavo con alegría mientras apretaba con fuerza la zanahoria que sostenía en la mano. La pobre verdura no aguanto tanta presión y estalló frente a sus ojos. — ¡Uy! Perdón —. Krillin se rio nerviosamente.

— ¡Suficiente! A este paso no terminaremos la cena a tiempo. Tú espera afuera y ve a hacer lo que… lo que… ¡lo que sea que hagas en esta casa! Yo terminaré de cocinar —. Chi-Chi le espetó a Krilin. Por más que disfrutara de la presencia del esclavo, la estaba distrayendo de sus deberes y no quería saber lo que podía pasar si no terminaba la cena del amo a tiempo. "_Ay pero qué carácter_", pensó Krilin "_papá tenía razón, todas las mujeres están locas_".

Ya había anochecido cuando Kakarotto salió del palacio y emprendió el vuelo de regreso a su casa. "_Ese maldito de Vegeta_," se dijo el saiyajin "_siempre que me ve, me acaba a insultos y quiere que peleemos juntos. No me ha dejado en paz desde que convertí en guerrero súper saiyajin. No es mi culpa, yo ni siquiera sabía cómo hacer la transformación. A la mejor si él también entrena lo suficiente se logrará convertir y dejará de ser una peste_". Kakarotto divisó su casa y cambió el rumbo de sus pensamientos. A partir de ese día su familia se había vuelto más grande. Él jamás había tratado mal a los esclavos y no entendía por qué los otros saiyajin lo hacían. Es decir, los esclavos cuidaban tu casa, te preparaban de comer, curaban tus heridas y pasaban todo su tiempo contigo. Él incluso le tenía cariño al abuelo Gohan y a Krilin. El abuelo siempre lo había cuidado desde que llegó a su casa 15 años atrás y Krilin era más cercano a él que incluso su hermano Raditz. El joven humano y él habían entrenado juntos, y salían de pesca y de cacería juntos. Ahora que no tenía padre y su hermano estaba lejos, sus dos esclavos eran su familia y le daría el mismo trato a Chi-Chi.

Kakarotto aterrizó frente a su casa y abrió la puerta. Inmediatamente lo invadió un aroma delicioso, ¡era lo mejor que había olido en su vida! Sabía que el abuelo Gohan sabía cocinar muy bien pero esta vez se había lucido. Su estómago comenzó a rugir y se dio cuenta de lo hambriento que estaba. No había comido nada desde el desayuno y ya era muy tarde.

— Señor, bienvenido a casa. Lo esperábamos más temprano —. El anciano Gohan salió por la puerta y saludó a su amo. — Ah sí, perdón. Es que el terco de Vegeta no me quiso dejar ir hasta que hubiera peleado mínimo tres horas con él. Y ya conoces la ley, no se pueden ignorar las órdenes del príncipe, por más pesado que sea —. Kakarotto se puso la mano detrás de la cabeza y soltó una risa —, por cierto, abuelo, ¡huele muy bien! Querías lucirte ante la nueva chica, ¿no es así?

— Se equivoca amo. Chi-Chi fue quien preparó todo esto. Ella insistió —. En ese momento la mujer esclava apareció por la puerta y fijó su mirada en Kakarotto —. ¡Ah! ¡Ya llegó! Bienvenido —. Comentó la chica —, me tomé la libertad de preparar la cena de hoy. Espero que le guste.

— ¡Pues huele muy bien! — exclamó el saiyajin —Vamos a comer —. Kakarotto entró por la puerta izquierda hacia la cocina y después le siguieron sus esclavos. La mesa estaba magníficamente puesta. Había carne, pan, sopa, ensalada, verduras, pasta e incluso postres. El saiyajin miró boquiabierto lo que tenía enfrente. Todo se veía espectacular. Kakarotto tomó asiento en la mesa y agarró un tenedor. —Pues buen provecho —. El saiyajin comenzó a comer a una velocidad increíble. Devoraba platillo tras platillo con una enorme facilidad y no parecía llenarse con nada. Incluso para ser un saiyajin, comía demasiado. "_¿Qué este hombre no tiene fondo?_" pensó Chi-Chi, "_espero que no se quede con hambre o podría castigarme_". Kakarotto siguió devorando, sin embargo tuvo en consideración dejar lo suficiente para que sus tres sirvientes también pudieran cenar. — ¡Estuvo delicioso! — el saiyajin puso el último plato vacío sobre la mesa, se puso de pie y avanzó hacia donde estaba Chi-Chi. Después la agarró de los hombros y se agachó un poco para que sus rostros estuvieran al mismo nivel. —Eres una excelente cocinera— le dijo con una sonrisa —a partir de hoy sustituirás al abuelo Gohan en la cocina, ¿entendido? —. —S-sí señor — dijo Chi-Chi perpleja. Incluso el señor Apio que era amable con sus esclavos jamás había mostrado semejante actitud amigable con ella.

— ¡Ah! ¡Estoy muerto de cansancio! — Dijo Kakarotto mientras se estiraba con ganas —. Creo que me daré un baño en el barril y después iré a dormir. Krilin, ve a preparar el agua.

— ¡Enseguida señor! — contestó el esclavo y salió de la cocina para calentar el agua.

"_Así que para eso sirve el barril de afuera_", de dijo Chi-Chi. "_¿Por qué no puede ser una persona normal y bañarse el cuarto de baño como todos?_"

— Chi-Chi, vamos a cenar —. La voz del anciano Gohan la sacó de sus pensamientos. —Todo lo que preparaste se ve muy bien y me muero de ganas de probarlo.

— Ah, sí. Vamos —. Comentó la humana y se sentó a la mesa con el anciano ¡todo sabía muy bien! Su amo había dejado bastante comida para los tres y Chi-Chi comió hasta que se sintió llena. Tomando en cuenta que habían pasado más de cinco años desde que había comido una cantidad decente, la cena le supo a gloria. El abuelo Gohan ofreció limpiar la cocina pero la esclava no se lo permitió. El esclavo era ya bastante mayor y debía estar muy cansado. Además él había limpiado la casa en la mañana.

— No se preocupe, señor. Yo me encargaré de la cocina. Usted vaya a descansar —. Chi-Chi se levantó y llevó los platos sucios al fregadero. — Está bien, como tú digas linda. Nos vemos mañana —. El abuelo Gohan le dirigió una cálida sonrisa a la esclava y se dirigió a su habitación.

Chi-Chi comenzó a lavar los platos, de espaldas a la puerta mientras tarareaba una suave melodía. Su primer día en la residencia de Kakarotto no había estado nada mal. Claro, tomando en cuenta que seguía siendo una esclava, trabajaba casi 20 horas diarias sin ningún tipo de pago y estaba sola en un planeta extraño. Pero Krilin y el abuelo Gohan eran humanos, igual que ella y se veía que eran personas muy amables. Tal vez con el tiempo los tres se volverían buenos amigos. La mujer escuchó que la puerta detrás de ella se abría y ella ni siquiera se molestó en voltear. — Krilin, te tardaste mucho. El señor Gohan y yo ya terminamos de comer. Por suerte guardé algo de comida para ti, lo calentaré enseguida… — La esclava dio la vuelta y al instante se quedó atónita. Frente a ella no estaba Krilin, si no su amo Kakarotto ¡completamente desnudo!

— ¡Ah! Hola Chi-Chi soy yo. Sólo vine por una cerveza del refrigerador antes de darme un baño. Espero no haberte asustado. Krilin subió a buscar mi toalla y como ya me había desvestido, pues bajé así —. El saiyajin caminó con toda naturalidad hasta el refrigerador, abrió la puerta y lo comenzó a inspeccionar con detenimiento. Su cola se movía detrás de él alegremente. Finalmente tomó una lata de color dorado, cerró la puerta y volvió a salir de la cocina sin mirar atrás. Chi-Chi estaba completamente roja. ¡Cómo se le ocurría andar así por la casa! Era cierto que ese era su hogar y podía hacer lo que se le ocurriera pero debía tener en consideración que no era el único ahí. Además había damas presentes.

¡Ese desvergonzado! Era cierto que ésta no era la primera vez que veía a un hombre desnudo. Años antes tenía que ayudar a bañar al amo Apio cuando éste ya estaba muy mayor y enfermo y Turles hacía que todos sus esclavos se bañaran juntos en el río, pero ésta era la primera vez que veía a un hombre con esa figura. Era alto, delgado pero musculoso, y su pecho y espalda tenían varias cicatrices que demostraban su valentía en antiguas batallas. Su piel también tenía un ligero tono bronceado que quedaba muy bien con su cabello oscuro, e incluso Chi-Chi no había podido evitar mirar más abajo. Estaba bien dotado, bastante bien dotado, y la esclava se preguntó a cuantas mujeres había satisfecho con ese enorme…

— ¿Chi-Chi? ¿Estás bien? — Una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos. "_¡Maldición!_" se dijo Chi-Chi, "_¿pero en qué demonios estaba pensando?_". Krilin la miraba atónito. Cuando entró a la cocina se encontró a la esclava completamente sonrojada, perdida en sus pensamientos mientas se agarraba el cabello compulsivamente.

— ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡No es nada! Ahora mismo caliento tu cena —. Chi-Chi volvió a prender la estufa y se dispuso a calentar la cena de Krilin. Después de unos minutos colocó frente al esclavo un plato de comida caliente y ella misma tomó asiento frente al hombre para hacerle compañía. —¡Cielos! ¡Esto está delicioso! — Exclamó el esclavo después de dar el primer bocado —, es incluso mejor que lo que cocina el abuelo Gohan. ¡Te felicito! La verdad a mí jamás se me ha dado bien esto de la cocina.

— Gracias —. Chi-Chi se sonrojó un poco. No estaba acostumbrada a recibir cumplidos. La gente rara vez la felicitaba por algo. Era la obligación de los esclavos hacer su mejor esfuerzo sin ningún tipo de reconocimiento. — Por cierto, Krilin —, la humana tenía una pregunta para el esclavo. — ¿Sabes en dónde voy a dormir? Solamente vi dos camas en la habitación de los esclavos y me preguntaba si yo dormiría en algún otro lugar o algo por el estilo.

— Cierto — dijo Krilin. No habían pensado en dónde iba a dormir la nueva esclava. — Bueno, la verdad no tenemos ningún lugar donde puedes quedarte. Pero esta noche puedo dormir en el suelo y mañana vamos al mercado a comprar una cama.

— ¡No, para nada! — Chi-Chi se sentía muy apenada de causar incomodidades en su nueva casa. — Yo dormiré en el suelo. Además ya estoy acostumbrada a hacerlo. Mi antiguo amo nos hacía dormir a todos los esclavos en el suelo de piedra y…

— ¿¡Qué tu antiguo amo qué?! — Una voz interrumpió la conversación entre los dos esclavos. Ambos giraron sus cabezas y encontraron a su amo Kakarotto parado en la puerta (con una toalla alrededor de su cintura para alivio de Chi-Chi) y una mirada fiera. — ¡No puedo creer que te obligaran a dormir en el suelo como un animal! ¡Eso es imperdonable! ¿Quién era tu amo anterior? — Kakarotto iría a buscar al antiguo amo de su esclava y tendría una "pequeña" conversación con él sobre el correcto trato hacia su servidumbre.

— ¡Amo! N-no lo vi entrar. ¿Se le ofrece algo? — Chi-Chi se asustó un poco. Pensó que su amo era alguien noble y tranquilo pero a verlo con esa actitud tan agresiva se dio cuenta de que todos los saiyajin, por más amables que sean, tienen su lado salvaje.

— ¡No cambies el tema! Exijo saber quién era tu antiguo amo.

— Bueno… su nombre era Turles pero… él murió hace unos meses. Dicen que Freezer lo eliminó con sus propias manos. — La esclava miró al suelo mientras contestaba con rapidez.

Turles. Sí, Kakarotto lo recordaba. Ellos dos trabajaban juntos en el batallón de protección del planeta Vegeta y todos hacían comentarios sobre el gran parecido entre los dos saiyajin. Pero a él no le parecía tener similitudes con ese infeliz. Turles era hipócrita, desleal y cobarde. Se portaba altanero hacia los soldados con menor rango y ahora se había enterado que no sabía tratar con respeto y dignidad a sus esclavos. ¡Carajo! Kakarotto en ese momento se alegró que Freezer se hubiera tomado la molestia de explotar la cabeza de Turles con una bola de ki o él mismo iría a estrangularlo por lo que le había hecho a Chi-Chi.

— ¿Amo se encuentra bien? — Krilin miró con preocupación al sayajin. De pronto su amo se había quedado muy pensativo. "_¿No estará pensando en hacer algo estúpido como buscar a la familia de Turles o algo por el estilo?_" se preguntó el esclavo.

— Sí, sí. Todo está bien. No te preocupes Krilin —. Kakarotto reaccionó. — Pero no me parece justo que alguno de ustedes duerma en el sueño esta noche. Chi-Chi, —el saiyajin volteó a ver a la humana —, ¿por qué no te quedas esta noche conmigo? Mañana podrán ir a comprar una cama nueva.

— ¡Pero amo! ¡Cómo cree! No hay ningún problema con que yo duerma en el suelo esta noche. En serio, no quiero causarle problemas. — Chi-Chi estaba desesperada. No quería causarle problemas a su amo además de que solamente pensar en pasar la noche con él la llenaba de vergüenza.

— ¡Tonterías! Jamás dejaría que uno de mis esclavos pasara la noche en el suelo. Además si no quieres hacerlo por las buenas, tendrá que ser por las malas. Te… ¡te lo ordeno! Cuando termines de limpiar esta cocina te espero en mi habitación. No me hagas bajar a buscarte. — A Kakarotto no se le daba muy bien esto de dar órdenes tajantes a sus esclavos y lanzar advertencias y amenazas, pero esa esclava era muy necia. ¿Qué no podía ver que él solamente quería lo mejor para ella?

Dicho esto, el saiyajin dio media vuelta y salió de la cocina, con dirección a su habitación. Chi-Chi se quedó perpleja mientras sostenía un paño de cocina entre sus manos. ¡Su amo quería pasar la noche con ella! Aunque se veía amable, qué tal si era solamente una fachada y cuando estuvieran solos encerrados en su habitación él se fuera a aprovechar de ella. Su antiguo amo Turles ya había abusado de la humana en una ocasión y qué le decía que eso no podría volver a pasar.

— No te preocupes, no va a pasar nada —. Krilin tocó el hombro de Chi-Chi y le dirigió una cálida mirada. — El amo sólo quiere lo mejor para ti, no te va a pasar nada. Ve a descansar, yo terminaré de limpiar la cocina.

Chi-Chi entregó a Krilin el paño de cocina, le dio las buenas noches al esclavo y después subió las escaleras, rumbo a la habitación de Kakarotto. Una vez frente a la puerta, dio un respiro hondo y tocó la puerta con suavidad. — Amo, soy yo. ¿Todavía está despierto? — dijo la esclava en voz baja, una parte de ella esperando que el saiyajin estuviera ya dormido y ella no tuviera que pasar la noche con él.

— Pasa —. Su voz se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta. Chi-Chi entró con lentitud y miró a la cama. Las luces estaban encendidas y Kakarotto estaba recostado sobre su estómago en la cama, las cobijas le tapaban hasta las rodillas y tenía la cabeza cubierta con una almohada. Estaba vestido únicamente con unos boxers negros ajustados que dejaban al descubierto casi todo su bien formado cuerpo. La humana volvió a sonrojarse como cuando lo había visto desnudo en la cocina, ¿qué acaso ese saiyajin no tenía un poco de pudor?

— ¿Qué esperas? Apaga la luz y ven a acostarte — La almohada que cubría su cabeza ahogaba un poco la voz de su amo pero Chi-Chi pudo distinguir su tono apremiante. — Sí amo, que… que pase linda noche — dijo la humana en voz baja. Caminó con inseguridad hasta la cama y tocó las sábanas. Eran muy suaves y estaban levemente perfumadas. La cama era bastante grande como para acomodar a tres o cuatro personas así que cabrían perfectamente sin que hubiera la necesidad de contacto físico o algo por el estilo. Chi-Chi finalmente subió a la cama ¡estaba deliciosa! Jamás en su vida había sentido una superficie tan cómoda y, después de años de dormir en el suelo, la cama de su amo le supo a gloria. Por fin apagó la lámpara de la mesita de noche que estaba junto a ella y se subió las sábanas hasta la cintura. Era una noche bastante calurosa y la humana podía sentir un gran calor, especialmente en sus mejillas.

Después de unos minutos Kakarotto giró la cara para ver a su esclava. La luz de la luna se colaba por la ventana e iluminaba levemente a Chi-Chi. La chica estaba acostada, de espaldas a él y por primera vez el saiyajin notó algo que le hizo sentir otra punzada de odio. Su esclava tenía cicatrices de latigazos en su espalda. Las marcas eran tenues pero estaban ahí, casi burlándose de él. Y eso era únicamente lo que su vestido dejaba ver. ¿Qué más marcas de maltratos estarían cubiertas por la tela blanca del vestido? "_¡Turles hijo de puta!_" se dijo, "_espero que te estés pudriendo en el infierno_". Kakarotto escuchó la respiración acompasada de Chi-Chi y sintió su ki, todavía más bajo, indicando que estaba profundamente dormida. El saiyajin se tranquilizó un poco. Su esclava pudo haber tenido una vida terrible en los últimos años pero ella ahora ella estaba con él, y él le daría una vida mucho mejor. Sabía que Chi-Chi ya no podía escucharlo y, sin embargo, el saiyajin dijo en voz muy baja — nunca voy a lastimarte. Nunca en mi vida. Eso te lo prometo.

* * *

**¡Y eso fue el segundo capítulo! Cuando estaba describiendo a Gokú desnudo la verdad no pude dejar de sonreír y hasta se me salió una risita. No me imagino cómo va a ser cuando escriba mi primer lemon, ¡de seguro me voy a morir de la risa! En este capítulo ya incluí algo más de lenguaje fuerte y contenido sexual, ya saben, para justificar la clasificación M, pero el tono de la historia se va a volver todavía más maduro con el paso de los capítulos. Yo sé lo que buscan en un fan fic clasificación M (no se hagan, porque yo busco lo mismo), mucho lemon, algo de violencia y lenguaje vulgar. Les pronto que pronto habrá lo que buscan así como la aparición de personajes como Vegeta, Bulma, Número 18 y Piccolo. ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**


End file.
